The Vampire Priestess and Fate
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: Back in ancient Albion, when magic ruled, as did Fate. A bit of magic and some ancient power and where will you find Alice or Jasper? The story of a priestess and her mate, or does she think differently? T rated for now. I'm no good with summaries anyway.
1. Prologue 1

**Okay, this is just the prologue to my new story, which shall appear sometime later.**

**The time period is somewhere in prehistoric Britain, or Albion as you may want to call it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I stood, my head bowed to the priestess. My parents had thought that I was nothing but the runt of the family, and they would have cast me out, if it hadn't been for the Order. They saw the power I possessed and paid good silver for me. Because of them, I was alive, I was here and now, they were about to bestow great power on me. After 19 years of training, I was deemed ready to take up the final challenge.

The priestess came closer to me, her porcelain skin glimmering in the moonlight, her lips seemed blood red and beautiful, a beauty I would receive. I knew in daylight her eyes often seemed blood red, even brighter after a male human had been brought as a sacrifice. But now, as it was night, her eyes glowed like the moon. The tattoos that adorned her body were the same strange glowing colour, intricate swirls and patterns that brought the moon and night to mind.

As she leaned towards me, her white teeth glistening and her hair, midnight, pooled down around us. Closing my eyes, I awaited the gift, I knew there would be pain, but I could accept that. Because afterwards, I would have power that I had only dreamed of. I could do what I want and I would serve the greater good. Her teeth pieced my skin and blood welled up in my wound. And it was then that the pain seared through me and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Please Reivew/Comment!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Here's the next update. Its another Prologue, but the story will get properly started after this.**

**Thank you to interlude23 for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2<strong>

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

It had been a busy day. The Civil War was pulling on all our resources; I doubted that the Confederates would last much longer, even though each one of us where doing our best to support the cause. But many people supporting the Confederacy were just boys, me included. I was the youngest of them and already a major. I was ridding at night, there wasn't time for much. I needed to search for any enemy. Just then, I saw something shimmering, like the desert on a hot day. But it was night, and three forms appeared in it.

"His voice seems lost" laughed a tall blonde haired girl, her voice like the wind, seemingly delicate. Her skin was pale and translucent, with silvery blue markings on it, her eyes glowing like the moon. I saw a smaller blonde haired girl learn towards me with half closed glowing eyes, inhaling.

"Lovely" I heard her breathe out. "Perfect."

The one that appeared younger, and Mexican, although not, put her blue tattooed hand on the small blonde girl's arm and quickly spoke to her. He tone seemed to be intended as sharp, but it sounded so musical.

"Pay attention, Nettie" she said. It was obvious that she was in charge, the way this girl seemed to control them with such ease.

"He appears to be correct- young, strong, an officer..." she continued before pausing, I attempted to speak in this pause, but my voice failed me. "And can you see it? There's something more... He's... compelling."

"Yes!" The girl, Nettie quickly replied, leaning towards me, out of the misty haze she was in.

"Calm, wait!" The one who looked Mexican said. "This is the one we've been searching for."

"Then do it, Maria, if he is the one." The taller one said.

"Yes, I'll do it." The one called Maria agreed.

I stared at these woman, they appeared to be merely ghosts, the way they had appeared, flickered like candles, made them look like ghosts, even though I had never believed in such things before. The one who appeared Mexican put out her hand; it seemed to glow in the night which wasn't part of the haze.

"Take it, soldier." She ordered. I remained frozen, unaware of what she wanted. Impatiently, the girl threw her hand forward and grabbed my hand. Light flared up in front of me, and the temperature dropped. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I saw stars hanging around me. I was floating in a sea of nothingness and everything darkened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please Review/Comment!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's the first Chapter!**

**Thank you to LittleVampireLover4eva for your review, I'm glad that you liked it.**

**The action is starting so Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Blinking, I got to my feet, or tried to, I wasn't feeling too strong at the present time. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It was a house, with mud walls and a thatched roof. A small fire burned in the middle of the room, surrounded by stones. Various equipment lay against the walls, and I recognised some as farming tools, only they looked very simple compared to what I had back home. A goat stood in one corner, along with a cow and two sheep. A small girl slept by the fire and a woman was cooking something that could possibly be stew.

"Mamma! Look! He's woken up!" Came a small voice, turning, I saw a boy, only fourteen years of age coming through the gap in the walls, a door.

"Yes, he has. Are you okay?" asked the woman, turning to look at me at the boy's words.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you," I said. "Where am I?"

The boy laughed and the mother looked at me with confusion.

"What kind of an accent is that? Are you from Scotland?" she asked. I frowned.

"No, Texas," I said, but there was just confusion in their eyes. "America…" No, they didn't understand yet. "Wait, did you say Scotland? Are you English?"

"English? We come from the kingdom of Mercia."

"Mercia…" I said softly. That rung a bell. Wasn't it a place in ancient Britain? "What is the year?" I asked.

"The year? Only Lords and Kings talk about the year. It is not something us folk need to worry about." The mother said.

"Mamma, look at his clothes, they are so fine. He could be royal." Said the boy. I looked at my clothes; it was simply my uniform, definitely not as posh as the ones I had worn at home.

"Are you royal?"

"I no. I have come from a long way away and things were very different there." I said. The woman and boy exchanged glances and she gently woke up the sleeping girl.

"Bega, wake up." She said softly, and the little child slowly opened her eyes and sat up sleepily.

"What is it mother?" she asked, yawning.

"Go to the fields and find your father. We need him." She said. I watched as the girl left and settled down to wait.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Blinking, I saw the world anew; it was just as the priestess had said. Everything was so clear and bright. I could see the smallest things, and hear the sounds of creatures scuttling around me. Everything was just amazing, but there was a different part to this life, the thirst. My throat burned, like fires were licking at it from the inside. Leaping up, I looked around to see the priestess looking at me.

"Shall we get you someone to drink?" she asked, giving me a flash of her perfect teeth, giving off rainbows.

"I'd like that very much, Mistress." I grinned back.

The priestess nodded and walked me through the stone temple, until we came to an underground area that as a human, I had never been allowed to visit. The stocks. This was where the blood was stored when we weren't given a human male for sacrifice.

Walking through the doors, I saw cages of human males that had fallen under our traps, ones that weren't destined to be great sacrifices, but just food. I licked my lips as I saw them, the flesh that covered the blood vessels, pale and translucent so it was even easier to smell, see and feel the pulse.

The priestess released the door to one of the cages and dragged a human out, he was screaming, protesting as he was dragged along the cold stone floor.

"Here, drink, Alice." The priestess said with a sly grin. I grinned back and leaned forward, eagerly pressing my teeth into his throat, piercing the skin with such ease. I heard him scream, but instead I was focused on that warm liquid flowing down my throat and cooling the burn that tortured me.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I looked at the man that the girl brought back, her father. He was wearing a white robe and had a curious expression on his face.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme and my two children, Bega and Arthur. Esme has told me that you remember nothing much about where you come from." He said.

"No, I remember everything, but I can't exactly explain it. That's what I told her. It's very different to here. I think… I may have travelled back in time, or so to say." I said slowly. I heard a gasp. Carlisle nodded and moved into a corner and he started to do something, I couldn't see what. Everything had gone quite.

"He's the one. The one that they said that they would bring." He said slowly.

"Surely we should hand him over!" exclaimed Esme.

"We cannot do that! We have to help everyone we can!" Carlisle protested.

"Look, I don't want to cause a rip between your family, I am grateful to your help and I will leave. I would just like to know some more about what is going on." I said hurriedly, before an argument could start.

"The priestesses who live here told everyone that they were going to bring a great human from the future for the ultimate sacrifice. That when he appeared we were to hand him over to them, no matter what." Carlisle said.

"Sacrifice, as in kill?" I asked.

"Yes. They take only men, we usually have to give up some in exchange for a good harvest and they leave us alone and give us a good harvest. If not, they take some men and keep them." Esme clarified for me.

"Do we know why they only take men?" I asked.

"They believe men to be lower than woman, they see us as animals. Not much is known about what they do to their slaves, the men they have stolen…." Carlisle said slowly. I saw the boy shiver and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that things will turn out fine." I told him and Arthur looked at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know that? Are they such problems in the future? Were you told to come and save us?" asked Bega.

"There are no stories about priestess taking men and such in my knowledge, but the tradition does stop, as we do not have it happening from where I come from. Maybe I can stop it, or maybe it will die out." I told her.

"I think it would be best if you leave now," Esme said softly. "I don't want to risk losing my son or husband."

"Yes, I will leave and see where things end up." I said, looking towards the door.

"May the fates go with you, Jasper. Blessed be." Carlisle said.

"If we meet again, I hope the situation is better for you all." I said, as I walked out the door, ducking down. It was then that I realised that everyone here was incredibly small compared to my six foot something. I'd stick out like a sore thumb, which might be a problem if I were to try and avoid these priestesses. Or I could go to them and see what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please Review/Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I was low on muse but recently I've had some good ideas for how the story will continue.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be updating as soon as possible.**

**Feel free to tell me yoour thoughts and ideas on how this is going.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

It was silent, in Mercia as I walked along the edge of the town. I was observing the people that lived here to see what things were like, so I could have a better idea of the people who were suffering under the rule of the priestesses. They seemed like a simply people, farmers, but all scared. Many went about their work looking around, as if expecting someone to come and attack them. Even the children, playing around kept a look out. It was strange to think that it was possibly my 'fate' to save these people by killing the priestesses, I had only my guns and I was not sure how effective they would be. Carlisle and his family had made them out to be invincible.

Just then I noticed a disturbance, a woman in a white dress was walking through the town, strange markings on her pale arms. Everyone was cringing away from her, she seemed to be questioning them but I was too far away to hear any of the questions that she was asking. Just then she picked up one of the villagers and threw him into a house. People screamed. Without thinking I took up my gun, aimed and fired. Birds flew into the air at the sound of the shot and the woman fell down. The town was silent. I hoped that I hadn't caused any problems for them. Evidentially these priestesses weren't as powerful as they were thought to be.

However, I decided not to go forwards into the town and I backed back into the woods. Turning, I saw a woman starting at me. Her skin was porcelain and she had strange blue markings on her skin. The hair of this woman was pitch black and she had bright red eyes.

"You killed one of our priestesses in training." She hissed and I had a strange feeling that I had seen her before. Reloading my gun as quickly as possible, in the seconds I'd been distracted she was right in front of me. Leaping back I fired but the bullet simply went off her skin and she laughed.

"As if you could kill me with your mere weapon." She laughed, now right in front of me, throwing my gun to one side. I moved to kick her with all my strength but she easily caught my leg and I grimaced in pain. She had been careful not to break it but it had been like kicking pure stone.

"Now now, you're only making the situation worse for yourself, soldier." She said smiling, then easily picking me up and throwing me over her shoulders. I had no idea how she did that, she was easily shorter than me and how was she that strong and that fast? But she had said that the other was _in training_. Did they learn something that helped to make then invincible? Suddenly, something hit me on the bed and all went blank.

I woke up, it was dark and cold, I shivered and then noticed something. I wasn't wearing my shirt, jacket or trousers; I just had my underwear on. This was a strange predicament to be in. Looking around, I saw that I was in a cage as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. At least the cage was spacious.

"You're finally awake!" Came a voice, turning, I looked at wear the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" I asked into the gloom.

"Does it matter? Names never matter here, we're all in the same boat. Nothing special about us." Came the voice.

"Where are we, then?" I asked, trying to get some information out of this person.

"In the temple of the priestesses. We are here as sacrifices, slaves, dinner." Came another voice.

"How many are there in this place?" I asked.

"About twenty, usually. Sometimes more sometimes less. It changes, depending on whether to the priestesses kill any of us or bring new men." Said another person.

"Has anyone managed to escape?" I asked, worriedly.

"No." Came the short reply.

"Has anyone survived?" I asked, hoping for something better.

"No."

I sighed and leaned against the side of the cage, now able to make out the forms of the men around me. They all were stripped down to their underwear, most looking bedraggled. Some looked very pale and thin, lying weakly on the ground.

"What exactly are these priestesses? I've never met anything of the sort." I said.

"They're vampires. Blood drinkers, daughters of the devil."

"They'll either drain you all in one go,"

"Sacrifice you in some ritual,"

"Or slowly drain the blood from you with multiple feedings." That was the final reply and I shivered, this didn't seem like a very good predicament to be in.

"What does it feel like to have the blood slowly drained from you?" I asked, nervously. So far it seemed the worst but the only one I'd be able to get any information about how it felt.

Just then a door opened and moonlight streaked into the room. Four figures stood there, silhouetted against the light of the outside world. I guessed that either I was going to be a spectator to what these demons did or participate myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review/comment!**


End file.
